Make It Real
by Lee Eun Ki
Summary: Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang terlihat mesra di depan, namun sebenarnya mereka saling membenci dan tidak bisa akur. Di tambah Donghae yang telah memiliki seorang yeojachingu. Apa yang akan dilakukan para Haehyuk shipper untuk menyatukan mereka? HAEHYUK fic! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

'**Make It Real'**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Hyukjae)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada disini saling memiliki XD**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Berikan itu padaku!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"PABBO!"

"Kau yang pabbo!"

"Aku membenci mu, Lee Donghae!"

"Aku juga!"

.

.

"Aish, kalau seperti ini terus, bagaimana cara nya agar mereka bisa bersama.."

"Tenang _eonnie_, kita pasti bisa"

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal ini, Eun Ki-_ah_"

"Percayalah, pasti bisa"

.

.

"_Oppadeul, jebal,_ kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian"

"Kami ingin membantu kalian, tapi kurasa ini cukup sulit. Mengingat 'dia' telah memiliki seorang _yeojachingu.."_

_._

_._

"Aku menyukai mu Lee Hyukjae, jadilah kekasih ku!"

"MWO!?"

.

.

"Hae..apa kau yakin akan hal ini?"

"Tentu saja, _baby.._"

"Tapi..aku takut ia kembali dan menghancurkan segalanya"

"Bila saat itu tiba, aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu.."

"…."

.

.

"Kalian tau kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan itu sangat salah!"

"_Mianhae eomma,_ tapi sungguh, aku mencintai nya.."

.

.

"Walau aku harus meninggalkan keluarga ku, walau aku harus meninggalkan Super Junior, aku tidak peduli. Asal aku tetap bersamamu.."

**To Be Continued**

Haloo~ Ki kembali dengan cerita baru ._.

Ini masih prolog, jadi bersabarlah ._.

Untuk cerita ini, Ki membutuhkan 8 orang untuk menjadi Haehyuk shipper dalam cerita ini.

Jadi, kalo chingudeul berminat, cantumin nama korea dan umur mu di kotak review ^^

8 orang tercepat akan menjadi HHS nya, dan selebih nya menjadi peran pembantu XP

Oh ya, gak ada yang mau ikut project eunhae untuk ss5 nih? Yang ikut baru dikit, ayo join dong..

Kalo mau ikut, bisa tanya tanya dan mention ke say_eunhae

Yang mau ikut project ini gak harus bisa nonton ss5 kok :D

Oke, sekian dulu dari Ki, kalo mau berteman dengan Ki bisa follow twitter Ki haqquhsf18 *promosi

Annyeong ^^


	2. Let's begin!

'**Make It Real'**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Hyukjae)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada disini saling memiliki (?) XD**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

"Sungguh menjijikan!"

"Ya! Kau pikir aku mau melakukan _fanservice _dengan mu eoh!?"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang begitu merdu di dorm Super Junior. Tidak usah di tanya siapa pelaku dari keributan tersebut. Tentu saja mereka, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae atau lebih sering di panggil Eunhyuk. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lihat mereka yang masih asyik beradu mulut.

"Apa lagi aku harus memeluk ikan teri yang amis ini!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memelukku!"

"Tapi _manajer_ _hyung_ yang menyuruhku!"

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan nya?!"

"Aku melakukan nya karena terpaksa!"

"Cih,kenapa fans harus memasangkan ku dengan _namja_ tengik seperti mu?"

"Kau pikir aku mau berpasangan dengan ikan jelek sepertimu!?"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!?"

Oppss..kali ini teriakan itu berasal dari mulut Yesung, sepertinya _namja_ yang satu ini sudah sangat pusing melihat dua orang yang setiap hari bertengkar. Apalagi semenjak leader mereka, Leeteuk, menjalani wajib militer. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

"Cih, lebih baik aku ke kamar!"

"Aku juga!"

BLAAM

BLAAM

Mereka pun memasuki kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan Yesung yang sedang mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

"_Aigoo.._kapan mereka bisa akur" gumam seorang _yeoja_ saat melihat pertengkaran mereka melalui sebuah layar besar dihadapan nya.

"Ini sangat tidak lucu, untuk apa aku mendapatkan _fanservice_ yang dilakukan secara terpaksa seperti ini" ujar _yeoja _lain nya.

Ternyata pertengkaran Donghae dan Eunhyuk tadi terekam dan di tonton oleh 10 orang _yeoja_ di sebuah ruangan yang cukup jauh dari dorm Super Junior.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, _eonnie_?" tanya seorang _yeoja_.

"Lebih baik kita cek dulu, apa semua yang ada disini hadir" jawab seorang _yeoja_. Sepertinya _yeoja_ ini adalah ketua dari perkumpulan itu.

"Kita hanya bersepuluh di sini, untuk apa di cek?" balas _yeoja _satu nya. Namun setelah mendapat _deathglare_ dari sang ketua. _Yeoja _itu hanya bisa menurut.

"Oke..Lee Eun Yeon?"

"Aku disini!"

"Lee Haeni?"

"Di sini"

"Song Ji Ae?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku disini"

"Choi Si Hyeon?"

"Hadir"

"Min Seul Seul?"

"Di sini!"

"Song Hye Rin?"

"Ada disini"

"Kang Shin Min?"

"Ada!"

"Lee Ji Hwa?"

"Ada disini"

"Oke, Lee Eun Ki tentu saja ada. Semua hadir, Danbi _eonnie_" ujar _yeoja_ yang ternyata bernama Lee Eun Ki itu kepada ketua perkumpulan. Kim Danbi.

Mungkin Ki akan jelasin disini. Jadi ini adalah perkumpulan Haehyuk Shipper, perkumpulan yang sedang memperjuangkan agar Haehyuk bersatu. Kita doakan saja semoga mereka berhasil.

Ketua dari kelompok ini adalah Kim Danbi, karena dia yang paling tua. Sedangkan magnae di kelompok ini adalah Eun Ki. Dan selain itu ada Eun Yeon, Hye Rin, Ji Hwa, Min Sul, Shin Min, Si Hyeon, Ji Ae, dan Haeni.

"Oke, aku ingin mengadakan rapat" Danbi mulai membuka suara.

"Tujuan utama kita sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya supaya Haehyuk bisa bersatu. Yah, aku tau ini cukup sulit mengingat Donghae_ oppa_ sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_ bernama Im Yoona. Tapi kita harus berusaha" ujar Danbi meyakinkan.

"Jadi..apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Eun Yeon, dan seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"Mungkin yang pertama adalah kita harus menjauhkan Donghae _oppa_ dari _yeoja_ yang bernama Im Yoona itu" ujar Hye Rin.

"Umm..Min Sul, kau cukup dekat dengan Donghae _oppa ne_?" tanya Ji Hwa.

"Yah..cukup dekat sih, _waeyo?_" tanya Min Sul.

"Aku ingin kau mengganti nama kontak Yoona di ponsel Donghae _oppa_ menjadi nama orang yang tidak dia kenal" jawab Ji Hwa.

"Ah _ne!_ selain itu, nama kontak mu diganti menjadi nama Yoona. Dan kita akan mengajak Donghae _oppa _dan Hyukjae _oppa_ bertemu di suatu tempat" sambung Shin Min.

"Kalian _daebak!_ Kurasa itu bisa dicoba, kita akan mempertemukan mereka ditepi sungai Han" ucap Si Hyeon senang.

"Baiklah, Ji Ae dan Haeni, kalian persiapkan perlengkapan nya _ne,_ terutama kamera. Kkk~" ucap Danbi pada Ji Ae dan Haeni.

"Siip _eonnie!_" ucap Ji Ae dan Haeni bersamaan.

Apakah usaha para HHS ini akan berhasil?

.

.

.

Donghae sedang asyik bersantai di kamar nya, namun tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras.

"Oppa!"

"Yah! Apa kau lakukan disini Min Seul Seul?" ucap Donghae sedikit kesal karena ketenangan nya terusik.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir, sudah lama aku tidak kesini" ujar Min Seul sambil nyengir.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Donghae.

"Ooohh..mereka sedang ada 'urusan penting'" jawab Min Seul.

"Umm.. _oppa,_ boleh aku pinjam ponsel mu? Aku ingin menghubungi Ji Hwa _eonnie_, tapi ponsel ku mati" sambung Min Seul.

"Aish kau ini, menyusahkan saja" gerutu Donghae sambil memberikan ponsel nya pada Min Seul. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Min Seul tengah menyeringai kecil.

"_Gomawo oppa_" ujar Min Seul senang.

Sesuai perintah Ji Hwa, Min Seul kini mengganti nama kontak Yoona di ponsel Donghae menjadi nama asing. Kemudian Min Seul mengirim pesan kepada Hye Rin.

**To : Lee Ji Hwa  
From : Lee Donghae  
Subject : Berhasil!**

**Misi berhasil **_**eonnie**_**~ beritahu Danbi **_**eonnie**_** dan suruh yang lain bersiap siap! Jangan balas pesan ini!**

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Min Seul langsung menghapus nya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai dilihat Donghae. Maka sia-sia lah semua usaha mereka.

"Oke _oppa_, aku mau ke ruang tengah. _Annyeong~_" ujar Min Seul kemudian pergi setelah mengembalikan ponsel Donghae.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mendapat pesan dari Min Seul! Misinya berhasil!" ujar Ji Hwa.

"Oke, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" ujar Ji Ae. Ji Ae dan Haeni akan pergi menuju tempat dimana Haehyuk akan dipertemukan.

"Semoga kalian berhasil!" ujar Si Hyeon.

"Tenang saja!" ucap Haeni meyakinkan. Kemudian keduanya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Shin Min _eonnie_, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Eun Ki pada Shin Min.

"Jam 4 sore.._waeyo_?"

"Beritahu pada Eunhyuk _oppa_ kalau _eonnie_ ingin bertemu dengan nya jam 7 malam ini" ucap Eun Ki.

"Oke" ucap Shin Min kemudian keluar ruangan untuk menelpon Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Haii~" sapanya.

"Kau sudah kembali, Min Seul-_ah_" ucap Danbi.

"_Ne_! apa Ji Ae dan Haeni sudah pergi ke tempat itu?"

"_Ne_! sekarang Shin Mi sedang menelpon Eunhyuk _oppa"_ jelas Danbi.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan mengirim pesan pada Donghae _oppa" ujar _Min Seul sambil mengambil ponsel nya.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 07.00 pm KST**

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Eunhyuk untuk bertemu dan balasan dari Donghae tanda setuju disertai kalimat-kalimat romantis yang membuat Min Seul jijik seketika. Akhirnya para Haehyuk Shipper tengah berkumpul di tepi sungai Han di balik semak-semak. Ji Ae sudah menyiapkan kamera, tinggal menunggu pasangan yang ditunggu datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang lah dua orang dari arah yang berlawanan. Para Haehyuk Shipper meyakini bahwa itu adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dengan tidak sabaran mereka menunggu saat mereka bertemu.

"Y-ya! Dasar monyet! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini!?" tunjuk Donghae saat bertemu Eunhyuk.

Sungguh Donghae, tindakanmu membuat khayalan romantis dari para Haehyuk Shipper hangus seketika.

"Justru kata-kata itu seharusnya ditujukan padamu! Kenapa kau bisa disini? Kau ingin mengikutiku ya?" tebak Eunhyuk.

"Siapa yang ingin mengikutimu!? Aku ada janji dengan Yoona ditempat ini. Pasti kau yang mengikutiku!"

"_Mwo?_ Aku ke sini karena ada janji dengan Shin Min!" bela Eunhyuk.

"Tidak usah menyangkal!"

"Kau yang menyangkal!"

"Kau-" Donghae ingin berteriak kembali, namun di urungkan nya saat semua orang di sekitar mereka tengah memberi mereka tatapan membunuh.

"Aissh..sudahlah" ujar Donghae frustasi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" umpat Eunhyuk sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Haehyuk Shipper yang tengah _sweatdrop _berjamaah.

Misi pertama, _**gagal**_…

.

.

.

"Aiissh…padahal kukira akan berakhir dengan romantis" keluh Hye Rin sambil memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Ternyata malah seperti ini.." gumam Eun Yeon kecewa sambil duduk di kursi nya.

"Tapi memang kemungkinan mereka akan bertengkar saat bertemu mengingat mereka yang saling membenci" ujar Si Hyeon.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Haeni pada Danbi.

"Entahlah.." ujar Danbi "Tapi kita jangan menyerah _ne_! masih ada cara lain" sambung Danbi menyemangati.

"Kalian tahu? Ada banyak pesan dari Donghae _oppa_ yang masuk ke ponsel ku" ujar Min Seul.

"Apa isi nya?" tanya Shin Min penasaran.

"Isi nya 'Yoong, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku!?' , 'Aku merindukan mu _chagi'_ , 'Apa kau marah padaku?' dan lain nya" ucap Min Seul sebal. Mungkin apabila pesan itu ditujukan pada Eunhyuk Min Seul akan senang bukan main. Bukan nya merasa kesal seperti ini.

"Seperti nya kita harus bertindak secepat nya" ujar Ji Hwa yang ikut kesal.

"Aku ada ide!" teriak Si Hyeon tiba-tiba.

"Apa ide nya?" tanya Ji Ae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan dari Super Junior _oppa_ untuk menyatukan Haehyuk?" usul Si Hyeon.

"Apa menurut mu mereka bersedia membantu?" tanya Ji Hwa.

"Kemungkinan iya, mereka pasti capek menghadapi _umma appa_ kita yang setiap hari betengkar" ucap Eun Ki.

"Sepertinya usul Si Hyeon boleh juga, kalau begitu besok kita akan mengunjungi dorm Super Junior pada pagi hari agar tidak menganggu mereka. Sekarang pulang dan beristirahat lah" ujar Danbi. Semua menurut dan pulang untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Ting Tong

"Hae _hyung_, tolong buka pintu nya" ucap Ryeowook yang sedang memasak pada Donghae.

"Aku sibuk, Eunhyuk saja yang melakukan nya"

"_MWO!?_ Kenapa harus aku?" ucap Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Kau itu pemalas, harus sering bergerak"

"Bukankah yang pemalas itu sebenarnya dirimu!?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau yang pemalas! Dasar jorok!"

"Yang pemalas itu kau!"

"Kau!"

"Ka-"

"CUKUP! Aku saja yang membuka pintu nya!" seru Sungmin sebal kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

CKLEEK

"_Annyeong_~" sapa seorang _yeoja. Yeoja_ itu tidak sendiri, ada 9 _yeoja _lain yang menemani.

"Danbi-_ah_? Ada yang lain juga, ada perlu apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami ingin berbicara sebentar pada kalian" jawab Danbi.

"Ini..mengenai Haehyuk" ucap Hye Rin sedikit berbisik. Sungmin yang mengerti segera mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

Saat mereka masuk, terlihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang berebut makanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Berikan itu padaku!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"PABBO!"

"Kau yang pabbo!"

"Aku membenci mu, Lee Donghae!"

"Aku juga!"

"Donghae _hyung_! Jangan ambil makanan Eunhyuk _hyung_! Ini masih ada lagi!" teriak Ryeowook sebal melihat tingkah mereka.

"Aish, kenapa nasib ku sesial ini? Di tambah lagi Yoona tidak membalas pesan ku. Dan ada orang asing yang terus mengirimkan pesan dan menelepon ku" keluh Donghae.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang sial eoh? Aku juga merasa sial karena ada kau di hidupku!"

"YAK!"

"_Annyeong oppadeul~_" sapa anggota HHS saat memasuki dorm Super Junior tanpa memedulikan pertengkaran yang sedang terjadi.

"_Annyeong,_ ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Ryeowook. Sepertinya _namja_ manis ini sudah lelah melerai pasangan Haehyuk.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Yesung _oppa,_ apa dia ada?" tanya Si Hyeon.

"Aku disini, ada apa?" tanya Yesung yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Ji Ae berjalan menuju Yesung dan membisikkan maksud ia datang kemari pada Yesung.

"_Arraseo.._Donghae! Eunhyuk!" panggil Yesung.

"_Ne_?" sahut mereka malas. Mereka sudah berhenti bertengkar.

"Seperti nya kita kehabisan bahan makanan, pergilah untuk membeli nya" suruh Yesung.

"Kenapa harus kami!?" seru Donghae tidak terima. Sedangkan Eunhyuk memasang wajah sebal nya.

"Member yang lain sudah berbelanja bulan ini, tinggal kalian yang belum. Jangan cerewet, cepat!" perintah Yesung.

Dengan malas Eunhyuk dan Donghae pergi dari dorm Super Junior untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kini para anggota Haehyuk Shipper dan member Super Junior minus Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"_Oppadeul, jebal,_ kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian"

"Kami ingin membantu kalian, tapi kurasa ini cukup sulit. Mengingat 'dia' telah memiliki seorang _yeojachingu.."_

"Tapi Hyukjae _oppa_ tidak kan? Lagipula perbedaan antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa menyatukan mereka!" ujar Eun Yeon.

"Baiklah, kami akan berusaha untuk membantu kalian" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum. Membuat member HHS tersenyum riang.

"Jadi, apa rencana pertama kita?" tanya Siwon. Tidak ada yang menjawab, Ji Hwa mengeluarkan laptop nya.

"Saat ini Min Seul dan Shin Min sedang mengikuti Donghae _oppa _dan Eunhyuk _oppa_, juga merekam kegiatan mereka disana" jelas Haeni.

"Ayo kita lihat!" seru Ji Hwa sambil memutar video secara langsung itu.

.

.

.

**Haehyuk's side**

"Umm..garam..dimana ya?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil berjalan di antara rak-rak _supermarket _ yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Ah, ini dia!" seru Eunhyuk dan hendak mengambil garam. Namun sebelum tangan Eunhyuk menyentuh garam itu, sebuah tangan (?) telah menyentuh nya terlebih dahulu. Sehingga tangan Eunhyuk kini berada di atas tangan orang itu.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata pemilik tangan itu adalah Donghae. Eunhyuk yang kaget langsung menarik tangan nya.

"Y-ya! Aku duluan yang ingin mengambil garam itu!" seru Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Namun baik Eunhyuk maupun Donghae tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Tidak bisa, aku duluan" ucap Donghae kemudian mengambil garam itu.

"Tangan mu tadi kasar sekali, kau tidak pernah merawat nya eoh?" sindir Eunhyuk. Donghae yang tidak terima kini menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Memang nya kau tidak?" tanya Donghae tidak terima.

"Tentu saja, lihat" ujar Eunhyuk bangga sambil menunjukkan tangan nya yang putih dan mulus itu.

Donghae pun menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, untuk memastikan apakah tangan nya terawat atau tidak.

'_Omo..begitu halus juga lembut..' _ batin Donghae tanpa sadar saat tangan nya menyentuh tangan Eunhyuk.

'_Gyaaahhh, apa yang aku pikirkan!?'_ Donghae pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tangan nya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa-apaan? Tidak ada bedanya dengan punya ku. Bahkan lebih kasar" ujar Donghae berbohong.

"_Mwo!? _Yak!" teriak Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju kasir.

.

.

.

"Hyaaaahhh! Kalian lihat itu? Mereka berpegangan tangan!" seru Danbi histeris.

"_Ne!_ ini sangat langka!" jerit Eun Ki tak kalah histeris.

"Harus di abadikan!" seru Hye Rin.

"Nanti aku minta video nya!" ucap Si Hyeon.

"Aku juga!" seru Ji Ae.

"Tidak bisa, ini milikku" ucap Ji Hwa sambil menjulurkan lidah nya. Namun tiba-tiba Haeni merebut laptop nya dan membawanya kabur.

"Yaaaa!" teriak Ji Hwa sambil berlari mengejar Haeni.

"Aish, padahal aku mau video nya" gerutu Eun Yeon.

"Rencana selanjut nya?" tanya Danbi tanpa memedulikan Ji Hwa dan Haeni yang masih asyik kejar-kejaran.

Semua terdiam, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun, sang setan jenius angkat bicara.

"Begini…"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

Sampai sini dulu ne? XD *dibakar

Jadi..orang-orang yang terpilih adalah **Kim Danbi, Lee Haeni, Song Hye Rin, Song Ji Ae, Min Seul Seul, Choi Si Hyeon, Kang Shin Min, dan Lee Ji Hwa**. Selamat ^^

Yang jadi ketua HHS disini adalah Kim Danbi, karena dia yang paling tua :3

**Oh iya, kan Ki nyari 8 orang, tapi kenapa HHS nya ada 10?**

Itu karena 2 nya lagi nama sepupu Ki, **Lee Eun Yeon. **Dia author FFn juga loh, pen name nya Park Soo Yeon, pasti tau. Dia ganti nama jadi Lee Eun Yeon -_- tapi pen name nya tetep Park Soo Yeon. Dan satu nya nama Ki pasti nya XD

**Kok maknae nya harus Ki?**

Karena Ki yakin banget kalo Ki yang paling muda dari readerdeul semua T-T umur Ki masih 12 hampir 13 tahun ._.

Untuk yang nggak terpilih jadi HHS nya jangan kecewa ne, Ki bakal tetep masukin nama kalian kok, tapi bukan sebagai HHS nya.

Nah, untuk chingudeul yang mau bantu Ki gimana caranya nih couple bisa bersatu, bisa nyalurin ide nya lewat review ^^

Terutama para HHS nih, ayo bantu O.o *apasih

Nggak mesti para HHS kok, reader yang lain juga bisa :D

Oke, karena review kalian sama semua, jadi nggak Ki bales ya *dibakar

Untuk , Ki sendiri juga sesuai tanggal lahir awal nya, tapi karena Ki agak gak puas, jadi ada yang diganti sedikit XD

Special thanks for :  
**Lee Haeni, nyukkunyuk, Jiaehaehyuk, Echachichuchecho, sullhaehyuk, Song Hye Rin, SSungMine, TaeRi EunMi, ayapumbkin, imNari, Lee Ji Hwa, mir.0711, Lee Eun Jae, Hwa-ie, lisky861015, Lumire Polaris, AegyaHaeHyuk, Ryu, haehyuklee, lyndariezz, .**

Yang mau ikut project Haehyuk untuk ss5 nanti, tinggal mention ke say_eunhae  
Yang ikut udah 30 an loh, ayo ikut!

Oke, sampai sini dulu, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!  
Annyeong ^^


	3. Crazy Way To Make It Real

"_Rencana selanjut nya?" tanya Danbi tanpa memedulikan Ji Hwa dan Haeni yang masih asyik kejar-kejaran. _

_Semua terdiam, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun, sang setan jenius angkat bicara._

"_Begini…" _

_._

_._

'**Make It Real'**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Haehyuk (Donghae x Hyukjae)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada disini saling memiliki (?) XD**

**Warning! : Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typo berterbangan, Alur gak nyambung, cerita pasaran, humor krenyes (?) dll**

**THIS CHAPTER IS COLABORATION WITH PARK SOO YEON ^O^**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

"Aish! Sungguh menyebalkan!"

Seorang _yeoja_ yang kita ketahui bernama Danbi tengah mengusap wajah nya frustasi sambil menatap layar laptop di hadapannya. Apa yang sedang di lihat Danbi? Mari kita lihat.

Dilayar laptop, terpampang foto dua orang yang berjenis kelamin tidak sama sedang berpegangan tangan dan wajah saling menatap. Walaupun dua orang itu sedikit tertutup, namun tetap saja terlihat akibat kejelian mata dari fans yang mengambil gambar itu.

Tentu saja itu adalah mereka, Lee Donghae dan Im Yoon Ah.

"AAARRRGGHH!"

"_Omona! Eonnie!_ Apa yang terjadi!?" pekik seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Disusul oleh 8 _yeoja _lain nya.

Danbi tidak menjawab, dengan wajah yang sangat kesal. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

BRAAAAAK

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah seorang di antara mereka. Dia adalah Si Hyeon.

"Lihat!" pekik Eun Yeon sambil menuju layar laptop yang masih menunjukkan foto tadi.

Semua orang yang ada disana segera melihat apa yang ada di layar laptop itu. Dan seketika emosi mereka memuncak.

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Ji Ae tidak terima.

"Tidak bisa di biarkan" gumam Eun Ki yang geram setengah mati.

"Lebih baik kita lihat dulu Danbi _eonnie_, aku tidak yakin bahwa ia baik-baik saja" ujar Hye Rin yang disambut oleh anggukan dari member yang lain.

Sementara itu, terlihat Danbi yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman. _Yeoja_ itu menghela nafas, mencoba meredam emosi nya.

"_Eonnie"_ panggil Ji Hwa.

Danbi menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat anggota member HHS yang sedang menatap nya khawatir.

"Semangat _eon_! Kita pasti bisa membuat Haehyuk bersatu" ucap Haeni menyemangati.

"Entahlah.." gumam Danbi pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh member yang lain.

"Kenapa _eonnie_ berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Min Seul.

"Semakin hari mereka semakin romantis saja, aku tidak yakin akan hal ini" ujar Danbi pelan.

"Dan sialnya Donghae _oppa_ sudah tau kalau aku menukar nomornya" ujar Min Seul sambil mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Dimana Min Seul diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Donghae karena ketahuan telah menukar nomor ponsel Yoona.

"Sudah satu minggu, namun masih tidak berhasil" ujar Shin Min menimpali. Mereka semua menghela nafas berat.

Ya, sudah satu minggu semenjak insiden Haehyuk di _supermarket_. Awalnya mereka pikir tidak lama lagi akan berhasil namun ternyata mereka sangat salah. Bahkan Yoonhae atau apalah itu malah semakin romantis saja.

"Jadi…bagaimana?

"Apa kita harus menjalankan ide dari Kyuhyun _oppa?_"

Serentak semua diam mendengar usul dari Ji Ae. Pikiran mereka melayang kembali pada kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Begini.."_

"_Cepatlah, evil"_

"_Ya! Aku baru mau bicara!" ucap Kyuhyun sebal._

"_Oke oke" Yesung pun diam._

_Kyuhyun pun membisikkan rencananya. Setelah selesai meberi ide, tiba-tiba…_

_PLETAAK_

"_AAW!"_

"_Ide gila macam apa itu! Mana mungkin kita tega melakukan hal segila itu pada Eunhyuk!" teriak Sungmin._

"_Aku kan hanya memberi saran" ringis Kyuhyun._

"_Saran itu tidak mungkin dijalankan oppa" ucap Danbi. "Apa ada yang lain?"_

_Semua terdiam, bahkan hingga 5 menit berlalu semua masih diam._

"_Aish, sepertinya memang tidak ada. Baiklah, biar kami yang berusaha sendiri" ujar Ji Hwa yang sudah berhenti mengejar Haeni sejak tadi._

_Semua pun menghela nafas berat._

___**Flashback End**_

"Mungkin…memang tidak ada jalan lain" ujar Shin Min pasrah.

"Baik, mari kita diskusikan hal ini pada member Super Junior" putus Danbi.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya saat ponsel itu bergetar. Eunhyuk menemukan pesan masuk disana.

**To : Hyukkie  
From : Sungmin hyung**

**Hyukkie, **_**hyung**_** menunggumu ditaman tempat kita bermain seperti biasa. Oh ya, ajak Donghae untuk ikut bersamamu!**

"_MWO_?! Aku harus mengajak ikan jadi-jadian itu bersamaku?!" pekik Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Aiissshhh" Eunhyuk menggeram kesal kemudian berjalan menuju Donghae yang sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua didorm. Member lain mempunyai jadwal hari ini.

"Donghae"

"Hn?" jawab Donghae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari televisi yang ditontonnya.

"Sungmin _hyung_ mengajak kita untuk pergi ke taman sekarang"

"Di saat malam begini?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"_Ne_" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Katakan padanya aku sedang tidur" ucap Donghae sambil mematikan televisi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"YA! Jangan seenaknya! Aku juga tidak ingin pergi, tapi Sungmin _hyung_ memaksa!" pekik Eunhyuk.

"Gah" Donghae menggeram dan berjalan menuju Eunhyuk.

"Oke, ayo pergi"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menarik tangan Donghae.

Sesampainya ditaman. Eunhyuk dan Donghae turun dan memasuki kawasan yang cukup sepi itu.

"Aahhh, Sungmin _hyung eodiga?_ Padahal dia tadi minta ketemu disini" keluh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Donghae.

"Uuumm, Eunhyuk"

"_Ne?_"

"Tanganmu…" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang sadar akan hal itu langsung melepaskan tangannya. Suasana mendadak canggung.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku ke depan" ucap Eunhyuk gugup sambil berjalan menuju jalan raya.

Donghae hanya terdiam menatap Eunhyuk yang terus berjalan. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak lebar.

"HYUKJAE! AWAS!" teriak Donghae saat melihat sebuah mobil berjalan kencang menuju kea rah Eunhyuk yang kini telah berada ditengah jalan raya.

BRAAAAK

Tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan lagi. Eunhyuk kini tergeletak dijalan dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Sedangkan Donghae masih mematung sambil menatap Eunhyuk dari ujung jalan.

Donghae tidak tau harus mengutuk siapa hari ini. Namun dasar sial karena tidak ada seorang pun di jalan ini. Tanpa Donghae sadari, mobil yang menabrak Eunhyuk sudah melarikan diri.

"YAK! Aish! _Eothokke?_" umpat nya frustasi.

Donghae pun mengangkat tubuh kurus Eunhyuk dan berlari menuju rumah sakit terdekat, tidak perduli bahwa tubuh dan bajunya telah terkena darah Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu UGD. Sudah 1 jam berlalu semenjak Eunhyuk dilarikan ke ruang UGD. Wajahnya sangat cemas, dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang berbau anyir darah. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk. Dia juga tidak menjawab telpon dan sms dari Yoona yang terus berdatangan (?).

KRIIEEEK

Donghae langsung berlari menghampiri dokter Kim yang telah selesai member penanganan pada Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kabarnya dok? Dia baik baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kan?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Tenang saja, ia hanya mengalami sedikit pendarahan dikepalanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar, anda bisa melihatnya didalam" jelas dokter Kim membuat Donghae lega.

"Donghae! Dimana Hyukkie?" Donghae menoleh, terlihat semua member Super Junior berjalan dengan tergesa gesa kearahnya.

"Dia masih didalam, ia baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi ia sadar" ucap Donghae.

Semua member menghela napas lega.

"_Mianhae_, ini salahku…" gumam Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo? _Kau bilang apa tadi Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"_A-aniyo hyung,_heheh" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum gugup. Donghae yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk tidak menyadari kelakuan aneh dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu" pamit dokter Kim.

"_Ne, kamsahamnida_ dok" ujar para member sambil membungkukkan badan.

Setelah dokter Kim pergi, Donghae langsung masuk ke kamar rawat Eunhyuk. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang sedang terbaring lemas diranjang.

"Eunhyuk..." gumam Donghae pelan, tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus lembut kepala Eunhyuk.

"GYAAAAA" teriak Danbi dan member HHS lainnya yang tidak diundang.

Teriakan itu sontak menyadarkan Donghae dan membangunkan Eunhyuk dari tidur nyenyak nya. Eunhyuk membuka mata dan mengerjap imut.

"Eummmm…dimana aku?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil melihat sekeliling nya.

"Kau dirumah sakit Hyukkie, kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan" jelas Sungmin samba mengelus lembut kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ah, iya…." gumam Eunhyuk. "Lalu teriakan tadi apa?" tanya nya lagi.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa…" jelas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

Kemana para HHS, ah, ternyata mereka tengah digiring satpam keluar rumah sakit.

"Oh, begitu…" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Satpam, izinkan aku berada di rumah sakit T^T" bujuk Danbi kepada Pak Satpam.

"Maaf, tapi kalian telah membuat keributan di rumah sakit." Ujar Pak Satpam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengizinkan kami…" ujar Eun Yeon sambil mengacungkan nya ke arah kepala pak Satpam.

"Ah ne ne… Silahkan masuk." Jawab pak Satpam.

"Bagus." Danbi segera mengomandoi member HHS untuk masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Lalu, apa rencana selanjutnya, _eon_?" tanya Eun Ki.

"Kita tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Eunhyuk _oppa_, bisa-bisa kita diusir oleh mereka" jawan Danbi sambil menghela napas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengintip dari jendela luar saja? Tadi jendelanya tidak ditutup bukan?" usul Ji Hwa.

"Usul bagus Ji Hwa! Kalau begitu ayo!" ucap Danbi semangat.

Mereka pun melangkah menuju kamar rawat Eunhyuk dengan semangat, sesampainya mereka mengintip dari luar. Dan mereka terkejut melihat hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae di ruangan itu.

'Hyaaah! Hanya ada mereka berdua!' bisik Min Seul histeris.

'Ssssh! Kau ingin di usir satpam lagi?' tanya Hye Rin.

Min Seul langsung diam, mereka pun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa mendengar percakapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Hae" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Ne?"

"_Gomawo_" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Donghae berdetak cepat tanpa ia sadari.

"U-untuk?"

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadi nya jika kau lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli padaku. Mungkin aku masih berada di tengah jalan dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa lagi" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Y-ya! Tentu saja aku tidak setega itu" ucap Donghae tidak terima.

"Karena itu, _gomawo ne _Hae" ujar Eunhyuk sambil kembali tersenyum imut.

Seketika Donghae terdiam melihat senyuman manis Eunhyuk yang baru kali ini di berikan secara tulus hanya untuk nya.

Suasana masih hening, sampai..

Drrrt…drrrt…

Donghae meraba saku celana nya dan mengambil _handphone_ nya.

"Ah, _mianhae_, aku keluar sebentar" ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Para HHS yang melihat Donghae akan keluar, langsung lari terbirit-birit mencari tempat persembunyian terdekat.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" ucap Donghae yang masih bisa di dengar oleh para HHS yang sedang bersembunyi.

"_Oppa~_ dari mana saja? Aku sudah menelpon dan mengirim sms beberapa kali tapi tidak dibalas" ucap suara seberang yang diyakini para HHS adalah suara Yoona.

"_Mianhae _ Yoon, aku sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang"

"Di rumah sakit? Apa _oppa _sakit?"

"Tidak, Eunhyuk mengalami kecelakaan, aku sedang menjaga nya sekarang"

"Semanja apa Eunhyuk _oppa_ sampai _oppa_ tidak punya waktu untuk menelpon atau mengirim pesan padaku?"

"Yoona! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!"

"Lalu? Apa saja yang _oppa _lakukan sampai tidak bisa menghubungi ku?"

"Itu..aish sudahlah! Entah mengapa aku sedang malas menghubungimu" ujar Donghae dan langsung menutup telpon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

Donghae kembali masuk kedalam kamar rawat Eunhyuk tanpa menyadari para HHS yang sedang besorak ria.

"Kalian dengar? Donghae malas menghubungi Yoona? Ini salah satu kejadian langka!" ucap Danbi semangat.

"Hohoho~ sudah kuduga, hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama" ucap Si Hyeon sambil menyunggingkan senyum evil nya.

"Ayo mengintip lagi~" ucap Shin Min semangat dan dibalas anggukan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Apa…kita keterlaluan?" tanya Sungmin pada yang lainnya.

"Mungkin iya" jawab Ryeowook sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini lah satu-satu nya cara, kalian bisa lihat, hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengalami 'sedikit' kemajuan" ucap Kangin.

"Aku tidak tau apakah harus berterima kasih atau mengutukmu, Kyu" ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalian yang menyetujui usulku untuk mencelakakan Hyuk, kalian juga bersalah!" bela Kyuhyun.

"Jika Eunhyuk sampai tau rencana ini…tamat riwayat kita" ujar Siwon .

Semuanya terdiam, berharap nyawa mereka masih selamat setelah Eunhyuk tau akan hal ini.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Setelah berbulan-bulan… akhirnya saya kembali! *dibakar readers karena nggak kelar-kelar*

Udah update lama, pendek lagi -_- jeongmal mianhae semua nya T-T

Sekali saya terkena virus WB, bisa berminggu-minggu baru sembuh (?)

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^ maaf banget nggak bisa bales satu satu -_-

Jadi, apa pendapat kalian tentang yang satu ini? Semakin gaje kah? ._.

Saya akan mengusahaakn yang terbaik untuk chap kedepannya :D

Oke, saat nya pamit .-.*bawa lari Haehyuk*

Annyeong ^^


End file.
